


mistakes

by jksroseanne



Category: ARMY - Fandom, BLACKPINK, BLINK - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, rosekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Rosekook, chaekook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 16:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jksroseanne/pseuds/jksroseanne
Summary: when jungkook realises his mistake of leaving chaeyoung





	mistakes

The rain was thundering down upon the thirsty land. She was sitting by the window, her eyes following the rain drops rolling down the glass pane.

It's been two months since she last talked to him. She really thought it was a stupid fight, but he was serious. If things had gone right that day, they would be enjoying this romantic weather together. But it was depressing for her that day. He acted so cowardly, but her heart refused to move on from him. She lived through the memories, replaying the good times. Everything was so perfect. He was the man of her dreams and she was so sure that she was his princess.

She traced her finger along the glass pane as a broken teardrop fell on her knee. She missed him so much. His presence, his warmth, his touch... Everything about him felt like home to her, but she had already lost it.

A few knocks on her front door made her look up from her lap. Who could it be in such a terrible weather at such a late hour?

She got up slowly and made her way towards the door, opening it, only to find a man standing like a ghost in the rain.

She swore she almost shrieked at the sight, if only she didn't recognise those eyes. He stood outside, shaking due to the cold weather, hair and clothes soaking wet as he stared down at her. The eyes which normally shined at her sight were bloody red. He must have been crying.

"Jungkook?" She called his name. His face softened after hearing his own name from her lips. That familiar voice that he craved to hear for the last two months.

"You're soaking wet!" She cried. "You're literally shaking!" And he was. He had ran all the way from his apartment to the house they both were supposed to share.

He didn't respond, because he was ecstatic to hear her voice again, the voice which made his days and nights a thousand times better.

She grabbed his arms and dragged him inside the house, making him sit on the couch. His lack of response worried her. She felt his forehead and found out he had a fever.

"Jungkook you're having a fever!" She said and got up to get all the first aid she needed, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Jungkook let go! I need to get meds for you right now." She said, surprised that he wasn't understanding the weight of the situation.

"Fuck the meds. I have to talk to you." He breathed out. He was almost out of energy.

"This isn't funny." She warned. "You could get sicker."

"I don't care. If anything, I deserve it." He said, making her go speechless.

He got up from the couch, still holding onto her wrist. She was peering at his limping figure, confused as hell.

"I just, have to talk to you." He said again, not being able to keep his body upright, and falling into her arms.

Luckily, the girl is stronger than she looks. She managed to balance his muscular body and drop him on the couch, sitting down besides him herself in the process.

"Jungkook please! Don't be stubborn! Let me get some medicines for you!" She said, focussing at his pathetic self with worry and concern.

"Just listen to me. Chaeyoung please... This is important." He pleaded.

Chaeyoung's heart did a flip when she heard her name from his lips once again. Oh, how she craved to hear his honey voice calling her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows and stared him with mouth slightly agape. This was so sudden, and it left her mute.

"It's been a long two months." He continued, despite her lack of response. "I've done a lot of thinking. And I realised how much of a jerk I was. I did such a huge mistake without even realising it."

"Jungkook, we can talk about it later. Let me help you-"

"No!" He cut her off. "I have to say this now. I want you to know why I did what I did. I don't care if you forgive me or not. But I want to tell you all the reasons so that I don't feel guilty about not trying."

"What's the point Jungkook? All is over anyway! Everything is ruined! I don't think anything you say can solve it anymore!" She snapped, but silently regretted it when she saw his eyes well up with tears.

"Just give me a chance... Please..."

He looked into her eyes, desperately waiting for her to give him the permission to go on.

She let out a sigh, and adjusted herself so that she could face him more comfortably.

"Go ahead then." She said.

Jungkook took a deep breath and nodded. "Chaeng... the reason why I refused to move in with you two months ago was because I was scared." He admitted.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Scared?" She asked.

"Yes, scared." He continued. "Scared that we were moving too fast. It had been only a year, although the best year I've ever had."

"But everything seemed too good to be true. I was scared that I was going to lose everything all of a sudden. It was so perfect that I thought, it was all temporary." He said, as tears started streaming down his face. She could barely contain hers, and soon enough both of them were crying.

"I panicked. It was one of my usual panic attacks, but in a larger magnitude. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about is me losing you or hurting you. Which, eventually happened." He ran his fingers through his wet hair, blinking the tears away. She just sat there, listening to him with complete silence.

"But, today, I found something that made me realise what an idiot I was." He said, pulling out a little something from his jacket's pocket.

She looked at the four cornered flat thing, which she realised was a picture frame.

"This. This what made me open my eyes." He handed her the picture frame, and she saw the photo of them both, taken on a beach.

He was hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek, while she wholeheartedly smiled. It was one of her favourite pictures. Both of them had it framed so that they could forever cherish one of their best memories together. She cried even harder while she caressed the picture frame. She had hidden hers under a pile of old clothes after they broke up, and seeing it after such a long time brought back nostalgic memories.

"I realised how stupid I was to let go something so pure and magical. I had what many people will kill to have, but I carelessly threw it away. And it was all because of my unstable mental health." He said, burying his face in his palms. She looked up from the picture to him, sobbing uncontrollably. How could she oversee this?

"J-jungkook..." She yelped.

"You didn't deserve any of that. You were so good to me. You were so supportive of me and my therapy. You stayed with me during the darkest of times. And I paid you with dust. I left you because I was a coward. I'm such a idiot." He said, shaking his head.

"N-no..." was all she could say. She was so overwhelmed by all this. It all slowly made sense to her now.

"I don't even deserve your forgiveness. But, I just had to tell you all this. I'm not going to force you to forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you that I will wait forever. I want you, for better or worse. And if I get you back, I swear on all my lives, i will not let you go again." He concluded, finally looking at her in the eyes, to find her crying a river.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier..." She asked in a whisper.

"I didn't know how to face you." He answered, guiltily, looking back down to his lap.

She cupped his face and made him look up, making their gazes meet. She leaned forward slowly and planted a gentle peck on his lips, the nostalgia of which took over their entire being.

"I'm willing to forgive you..." She said.

Jungkook looked at her with a flicker of hope in his eyes. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's going to take time, to fix everything. After all, it's been a long two months. But I'm willing to work on it." She said. "As long as you're with me."

He nodded, taking hold of her cheek and pulling her into another gentle kiss.

"I broke your heart, but I'll put it back together. I want you forever and ever. Just stay with me, Chaeyoung." He said, intertwining their hands and pressing their foreheads against each other.

"I will. I won't let you go through it alone. Remember, I'm always by your side." She said, hugging him tightly, which he returned instantly. But then, she remembered a more important thing.

"I heard what you wanted to say, now do what I say." She said, standing up. "Go and change into dry clothes. I think I still have some of your clothes lying around. I'll get some medicines for you. I'm not letting you leave until you're well again." She ordered.

Jungkook chuckled, making her arch her eyebrow.

"What's funny?" She asked.

He got up and snaked his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." He said, kissing the tip of her nose. "I missed you so very much. You have no idea."

She faintly blushed but finally gave a small smile.

"I missed you too."


End file.
